bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayden Schultz
Appearance Hayden appears to be a blond young adult approximately 23 years old (although he is much older than that). He tends to wear nicer looking clothes such a slacks, button downs, and a coat, but he can also be spotted in jeans, t-shirts, and boots when he feels like dressing more casually. Personality Hayden is charming, socialable, and capable of smoothly entering new groups and cultures. Hayden has a profound respect for death. This respect leads him to cherish every moment and live life to the fullest. He completely changes when near death, dying, danger, or battle. He takes on a solemn personality in respect for the power of death that equalizes all. Likes: Spicy food, a warm shelter during a thunderstorm, and rock music Dislikes: Cold weather, disrespect for the deceased, and dubstep History Despite his youthful appearrance, Hayden is well-travelled. He was separated from any family and friends he may have had when he young(-er) and, instead of withdrawing into a secluded life, took advantage of his freedom to travel the world. His first stop was a tour ancient Greek and Roman ruins. He fell in love with the ancient mythologies and the stories they told. It was his love for the mythology that originally drew him to choosing Cerberus as his doll. From there, he continued to travel to the rest of Europe, the Americas, and even a little bit of Africa and Asia, although the Mediterranean served as his base of operations and he often returned there. Hayden has managed to make a living for himself at first through manual jobs that were easy for young adults to obtain. Eventually saved up enough money, and possibly used Cerberus to help obtain some extra cash, to make a comfortable living off various business ventures. Powers and Abilities Doll (Cerberus) In his unsealed state, Cerberus takes on the appearance of a three-headed dog like his namesake, the watchdog of hell. Other than the three heads, Cerberus closely resembles a wolf-like breed of canine except he has a longer, prehensile tail that can be used to whip, slap, and wrap enemies. Cerberus constantly puts off high temperatures of heat from his body and breath that would burn normal humans upon contact (fluff). In his sealed state, the hellhound appears as a coin that contains the image of Persephone on one side and Cerberus on the other. Ability 1 The heads of Cerberus take a bite of earth, metal, or pretty much any material. The material heats to the extreme temperatures of hell and liquify. The ability gets its name from the appearance of molten lava dripping between the hellhound's fangs and from his mouth. The 'lava' can be transferred by bite or may drip on the enemy if close. The saliva will burn those hit by it. The saliva sticks to the enemy and briefly burns for 1-5 turns based on opponent's strength and method of removal. Ability 2 The three heads of the hound releasesa horrifying howl that can only be described as nails on a chalkboard, a banshee's wail, the roar of a jet engine, a baby's cry, and microphone feedback rolled into one. The force of the howl is enough to knock opponents back and disorientate those too close. Ability 3 Cerberus slams his tail on the ground sending fissures towards his opponent. Flaming skeletons and chains emerge from the fissure to entrap the target. Targets are bound 1-3 turns (based on difference between Cerberus and target's stats) and receive moderate damage. The skeletons and chains are not summons. Skeletons will leap from fissure to grab and/or pile on but will not continue to follow or make any other attacks on opponents. Likewise, the chains will shoot out to wrap up the target. Both can be dodged or destroyed by someone with high enough stats. Statistics Hayden Cerberus Trivia Hayden carries a harmonica on him that enjoys playing at night. He also has a weakness for bets (both casual and monetary). Quotes Optional.